Never Mind!
by Souljah and a Gentleman
Summary: Short story between my Bulma and Vegeta, filling in one of the missing nights when he stayed at Capsule Corporation before the Android Saga started. ONE SHOT


**Author's Note**: This was the product of me getting over a case of writer's block. Short story between Bulma and Vegeta, the time is taken between Freeza and Android Saga where he was training at Capsule Corporation. It's worth a read if I do say so myself.

**Summary:** Short story between my Bulma and Vegeta, filling in one of the missing nights when he stayed at Capsule Corporation before the Android Saga started.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT, these are the intellectual property of Akira Toriyama and those affiliated with his works...so please don't sue me.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Mind!<strong>

"Woman!" a thunderous voice echoed throughout the Capsule Corporations compound. "Woman!" boomed the voice once again. The response was the same as the first time. The grounds of the compound then shook momentarily as the source of the commotion vented his frustration. He began calling as he navigated his way through the massive lot. He arrived at the main household and sucked his teeth out of frustration.

"Where the hell is that blasted woman?" After scouring through the entire house he decided to put off his search. "When I see her the next time..." he mumbled underneath his breath as he found himself in the kitchen. He opened the fridge and removed an energy drink. That's when he felt a presence and looked out at the door.

"Vegeta?"  
>He simply grunted in response.<br>"I thought Bulma told me you were off training."  
>"I was, but the machine is malfunctioning once again. I was looking for your offspring to correct the matter."<br>"I'm sure she will when she gets back."  
>"From where?"<br>"Didn't she tell you? Her company is having their annual ball and it's mandatory for her to attend."

That was when Vegeta took another drink and his mind wandered onto the thoughts of last night. He was returning from his night session when he noticed the light was still on in the "woman's" room. Seeing as the door was open and quite frankly that he was the Prince of Saiyans he walked into the room hiding his presence.

"Work damn it!" the blue haired beauty exclaimed as she skillfully typed away obviously creating something on the console in front of her. Out of frustration she slammed her hands on the keyboard and then slumped in the chair. She sighed and then rested her head on the keyboard.

"You're not a Saiyan, go to sleep." said Vegeta. Bulma then shot up, obviously startled by his sudden appearance.  
>She composed herself after who she saw that it was only Vegeta. "I have to finish this by tomorrow."<br>"Then finish it tomorrow morning. You are exhausted; your energy is at its lowest point."  
>"I said I need to finish it by tomorrow."<br>"And I'm telling you to go to sleep."  
>"Listen oh mighty Prince!" Bulma was now becoming agitated. "I do not follow your orders."<br>He scoffed. "Listen, if you were anyone else you could collapse for all I care. You are needed to repair my training room when it gets broken. Therefore I need you in your best condition. Now go to sleep."  
>"And I said no." The defiance in her eyes shone in the dark.<br>"This was never a negotiation."

Vegeta threw his towel on the floor and began to walk towards Bulma. Bulma glared at him, her killing intent radiating from her body but it was put to shame as Vegeta gave off his own aura. As he got closer and closer Bulma could feel her body instinctively began to cower simply from his presence, but her mind took over and she returned with her glare. Vegeta was not in the mood for games and simply pulled the chair away from the desk.

"Vegeta!" she shouted. "I said I'm not sleeping!" Vegeta just continued to ignore her and grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. This was not welcomed as Bulma began to struggle, kicking her feet and knocking him in his back. She knew it would have little effect on the chiseled warrior but she was not going down without a fight.

"Vegeta! Put me down!" He simply scoffed in response. "Vegeta!" she shouted as he carried her towards the housing compound. After a few more seconds Bulma gave up struggling and settled in for the free ride to her room. The walk was in silence before Bulma broke it.  
>"Vegeta?" He grunted in response. "What are you doing tomorrow?"<br>"Training, why?"  
>"Would you..." Bulma then sighed. " Never mind."<br>"Would I what?" he asked, his curiosity now piqued.  
>"I said never mind, so forget about it." Vegeta scoffed.<p>

"Vegeta!"  
>Vegeta snapped out of his momentary reverie. "What?" he snapped.<br>"Oh nothing, it was just that you looked to be out of it. So like I was saying, she went to the company's gala. Normally it would be my husband and I but he decided to not go this year. So he sent her."  
>"This is a nice story and all, but this doesn't concern me. What concerns me is when she will return."<br>"That definitely won't be until the morning. She will probably have a hangover as well when she returns."  
>"She doesn't drink." he stated.<br>"She does on occasion, and this will definitely be an occasion."  
>"Why is that?"<br>"Well you see she was supposed to go with Yamcha as her escort, but with him cheating on her and all. That along with the media asking her about her love life since Yamcha was a celebrity athlete; this is definitely going to be one of those occasions."  
>"So you are trying to tell me, my training will be delayed for more than a few hours." Vegeta crushed the can in his hand. "Where is the geezer? I'm sure he will be able to do something about it."<br>"He's down with the cold right now dearie. He wouldn't do you any good."  
>"You humans and your weak bodies!" he vaporized the crushed can in his hand. "What the hell am I supposed to do now!" Vegeta looked at Mrs. Briefs and saw a mischievous gleam in her eyes.<p>

"Ah, Ms. Briefs!"  
>"Mr. Dolce! How nice to see you again. How is the wife?"<br>"Splendid! Simply splendid! She couldn't make it tonight, has one on the way you know."  
>"Congratulations!"<br>"Thank you my dear! So where is that pretty boy of yours? Not ready to get bring a little one into the world yet huh?"  
>Bulma's eye twitched slightly but she regained her composure. This didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Dolce. She coughed lightly. "We are no longer together Mr. Dolce."<br>"Ah my, what a shame, I feel sorry for the bloke he definitely missed out on something special."  
>"Thank you Mr. Dolce that means a lot to me."<br>"If you are looking for a gentleman to try, I have a cousin of mine who would definitely know how to treat you right."  
>"That's alright Mr. Dolce I believe I'm going to enjoy the single life for a while."<br>Mr. Dolce then turned as he was called by another party member. "Excuse me Bulma, we will definitely catch up. If not, it was a pleasure meeting you and send your parents my regards."  
>"It was a pleasure meeting you once again Mr. Dolce."<p>

Bulma sighed; she had already made her rounds of the gala. Greeting those who she was supposed to greet and introducing herself to the newcomers. Now with all the politics out of the way she was left looking at a room full of couples. Sure there were a few people by themselves but they were married and having themselves conversations of marriage in the corner. Bulma walked over to the bar and asked the bartender for a glass of wine, and that was when the floor orchestra made their way onto the stage. Bulma could only sigh deeply, it was that time of the night and her heart was starting to feel heavy. The bartender came back with the bottle and began to pour her a glass. As he was finished Bulma halted him, and removed the bottle from his hands.

"I'm just going to save you the trips in the future." She inhaled the first glass and poured round two. As she saw the couples make their way to the dance floor she took another swill. "Stupid Yamcha" she mumbled underneath her breath.

About ten minutes had passed and the orchestra had finished their warm up as their melody filled the hall. By this time, Bulma was now on her fourth glass and was starting to feel the effects.

'Is it just me or is in her getting a little hot?' she began to fan herself but that was not enough to relieve her. Looking around and seeing everyone enjoying themselves on the dance floor she decided that going outside to catch some fresh air would do her a lot of good. Allowing her to get away from it all as well. Bulma exhaled as she stepped out onto the balcony. She could hear the music still playing in the background. She began to sway with the rhythm and then found herself dancing with an imaginary partner wine bottle still in hand. She began to spin; her eyes now closed losing herself into the music. That was when she felt her arms held and her body was now being warmed by a secure presence around her. She shrugged it off believing that the wine had finally reached her head and was clouding her rational thought. That was until she was spun and then dipped. No matter how much liquor one person drank they would not be able to do that to themselves. Her eyes shot open, only to be lost in the dark onyx eyes of the last person she expected to see. She blinked twice, and rubbed her eyes to make sure she had not passed out and was experiencing an alcohol influenced dream.

"Vegeta?"  
>"Prince Vegeta" he stood her up.<br>"Wha...wha...what are you doing here?" she stuttered.  
>"The machine is broken, and I can't train. Your father is apparently sick and worthless and with you gone nobody was able to fix it."<br>"That doesn't answer my question, why are you..." Bulma trailed off from her question as she finally took in Vegeta. Gone was his normal training attire replaced by a tuxedo, a tuxedo that seemed to be tailor made for him. This was evident considering how the ensemble hugged his stone carved muscles. Bulma could feel the blush forming on her face; she quickly turned to avoid showing it to Vegeta. "That still doesn't answer my question Vegeta. Why are you here?"  
>"I need my room fixed, and your mother said if I left you alone you would spend the rest of tomorrow recovering from your antics." He then noticed the bottle in her hand. "And I now see she is right."<br>"So you came all this way to just baby-sit me?"  
>"Baby-sit? Listen here woman, I just want my room fixed and if that means entertaining you for the night to get what I want I will!"<br>"So you are here to entertain me?"  
>"Are you that inebriated woman? Did those words just not come from my mouth?"<br>"I think I am, just a little, but that is beside the point. Entertain me."  
>"Let's get this over with." Vegeta opened the doors to the ballroom; he grabbed Bulma's hand and led her to the dance floor.<br>"Vegeta!" she hissed at him.  
>"What?"<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"What does it look like? We are going to dance?"<br>"But do you know how to dance?"  
>"Do you want to insult me? Do you not forget that I am royalty? Do not confuse me with that commoner Kakkarot." he replied.<br>He then swung her in front of him and it was the first time he completely took in the vision of beauty that was Bulma. She was wearing a black dress that was off the shoulders. It accentuated her curves and flared out at the bottom. The heels she wore definitely added length to those toned legs of hers. How did he know they were toned? Vegeta found himself fantasizing, imagining Bulma with just her heels on. The sound from the orchestra broke him out of his daydream and he held his hand out inviting Bulma to dance. Bulma was taken back, she would never imagine in a thousand years that she would be dancing at Capsule Corporation's annual gala with Vegeta. She knew Vegeta would have impeccable footwork considering he was a fighter, but she was stunned at how tender he was holding her. The normally gruff and angry Vegeta was tenderly guiding her across the dance floor. As the tempo decreased he spun her around, her back was now against his chest and her hands now outstretched with his. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body, and it strangely comforted her. She had danced before with different partners but never once did she feel this sense of security and comfort that she was feeling now. Then again how many people would be able to destroy an entire world at a simple whim.

The song ended too soon for Bulma's liking as he spun her around and led her off the dance floor and towards the balcony where they entered. That was until she was called.

"Bulma dear!"  
>"Mr. Dolce!"<br>"That was a simply divine display on the dance floor."  
>"You flatter me Mr. Dolce."<br>"No my dear, that was truly amazing. You and your partner were definitely the stars of the show."  
>"My partner?" that was when she remembered she was indeed with Vegeta. Vegeta had his hands in his pockets and was looking out of the balcony. "Oh you mean him."<br>"Yes, I thought you said you were here alone."  
>"Well I was at the time. I thought he was unable to make it due to his job but apparently his work finished earlier than anticipated."<br>"I see, but please introduce us Bulma."  
>"Introduce." Bulma paused, uncertain as to how Vegeta would react in this situation. She pulled him towards her and had her hands wrapped around his arm. "Well Mr. Dolce, this is Vegeta Saiyan." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Vegeta, this is Mr. Charles Dolce he is charge of our aeronautics department." What happened next was something that still had Bulma shocked to this day.<p>

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Dolce." said Vegeta offering his free hand in greeting.  
>"So what do you do Mr. Saiyan?"<br>"Call me Vegeta, and I'm in the security business."  
>"Security? Which firm?"<br>"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. If you need our protection you will be notified."  
>"Sounds top the line, world leading."<br>"You can say it's a leader in the universe." said Vegeta with a coy smirk.  
>The two then began to engage in small talk leaving Bulma stunned. Mr. Dolce then excused himself and left the two of them alone once again. Bulma saw it as a sign and moved onto the balcony closing the door behind her.<br>"Vegeta, that was surprising. You actually held a civil conversation."  
>Vegeta scoffed. "I have travelled to millions of planets, even though I have devastated the majority of them. I do know how to be diplomatic and engage in fruitless conversations."<br>"It's still surprising, considering that most of our conversations are just shouting matches with insults thrown here and there."  
>"That's simply because you won't do as you are told."<br>"Do as I am told? For the last time, I, Bulma Briefs am not your servant!" Bulma was now face to face with Vegeta, pressing her forehead against his.  
>"If you were I would have fired you years ago. You're disobedient!"<br>"You're arrogant!"  
>"You're defiant!..."<br>"...Egotistical!.."  
>"...Stubborn!..."<br>"...Obnoxious!..."  
>"...Short-tempered!.."<br>"...handsome..."  
>"...voluptuous..."<br>"...irresistible..."  
>"...seductive...wait what?"<br>Before Vegeta could get a response Bulma leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips catching Vegeta off guard. Bulma pressed even further, deepening the kiss but as soon as she started she pulled off leaving the Prince of Saiyans, the might warrior frozen. There was a moment of silence, each one not knowing what to say.

"Sorry about that Vegeta, it seems I might have had a little too much to drink."  
>"If that will help you be able to work on the training room tomorrow, think nothing of it."<br>Bulma was about to shout at him, but when she saw the blush he tried to hide she thought better of it.  
>"Vegeta?"<br>"Yes woman?"  
>"Can you take me home?"<br>"Where did you park?"  
>"I meant can you fly me home? The open air might do me some good."<br>"Whatever, come." he ordered.  
>Bulma walked up to him and was scooped into his arms. He slowly began to levitate and after realizing nobody was around to spot them powered up and shot off into the night sky. The ride home was silent, mainly because Bulma had fallen asleep in Vegeta's arm. As they touched down back at the Capsule Corporations headquarters. Vegeta with Bulma still in arms made his way to the main house and then to Bulma's room. Vegeta laid her down on her bed and tucked her beneath the sheets. Vegeta found himself looking at her sleeping figure but shook his head to banish the thoughts of her beauty from his mind. As he made his way out of the door he heard shuffling and turned to see if she was alright. Bulma was sitting up in her bed; she was still rubbing her eyes groggily. Her top had slightly come down exposing her bra. Vegeta looked to the ceiling to avoid staring at her figure.<p>

"Go to sleep woman. You have a long day tomorrow."  
>"Vegeta..."<br>"What is it woman?"  
>"Will...never mind."<br>"Spit it out woman." he ordered.  
>"I said never mind."<br>"Listen, spit it out. The last time you said never mind you were going to invite me out to the gala tonight but decided not to. Now spit out."  
>"I said no!"<br>"Tell me!"  
>"No!"<br>"Tell me!"  
>"Fine, Vegeta will you stay with me tonight?" she blurted out.<br>Vegeta for probably the third time tonight was stunned. He stood there his mouth open, frozen unsure as to what to do.  
>"See, this is why I told you never mind!" Bulma grabbed her sheets and threw it over her head. She fell on her pillow and tried to close her eyes and go back to sleep. That was when she heard the rustling of her sheets.<br>"Move over, you asked me to come to bed with you and you still take up the entire space."  
>Bulma didn't argue she just moved over, as Vegeta settled on his side Bulma turned around to face him. She kissed him lightly on his lips and then wrapped herself around his chest pulling him closer to her.<br>"Thanks Vegeta..." she whispered as she quickly drifted off to sleep.  
>"Just go to sleep woman, just go to sleep."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>There you have it. Quick little one-shot. If you want to feel free to leave a review, if not, then meh...constructive criticism always welcomed


End file.
